It is often desirable to mark a product with information. For example, it may be desirable to imprint or otherwise affix a product name or model number onto a product. One way of affixing information to a product is by chemically etching the information into a surface on the product. An example of such a process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,285. At the end of a chemical etching process, the product may have various residues or deposits disposed about its surface. Manual cleaning processes can damage the product, create excess hazardous waste, and can present health risks to workers.